For centuries, man has perceived and developed various types of locking devices to secure for himself, to the exclusion of others, his prized possessions. The nature and complexity of the lock has generally been dependent upon the nature of the object to be secured, its structure, value, size, and the like. While there are some universal characteristics attributed to locks in general, peculiarities and sophistication of the locks are determined, primarily, by the perceived determination of others to gain unlawful access. Currency validators, such as coin changers, maintain therein significant volumes of cash. Further, such currency validators are, of necessity, placed where the public may freely travel, requiring that the validators themselves include foolproof locking mechanisms to prevent any of the large number of people who frequent such machines from making unlawful or illegal withdrawals.
While it is desired that a locking mechanism for a currency validator be of sufficient integrity to prevent unauthorized entry, the locking mechanism must be of sufficient simplicity to allow authorized personnel to gain ready access to the validator for servicing.
Previously known locks or locking mechanisms for security validators have been formed of a zinc die casting, the same being suprisingly easy to defeat by breakage, drilling, or the like. Further, in certain instances, the locks have been connected to the cabinet by exposed fasteners, such as screws or bolts, which fasteners might readily be removed by a thief. Where key locks are used, the lock cylinder has typically been unprotected, susceptible to defeat by a drill bit or cylinder puller. Yet further, previously known locking mechanisms have left the lock cylinder unrestrained such that it is susceptible to a punch, driving the cylinder from its locking position. Further inherent with previously known locking mechanisms is that such mechansims are of a specific design, adapted for receiving but a single lock cylinder, and incapable of being adapted for acceptance of various types of lock cylinders. Accordingly, a customer desiring a specific lock cylinder for implementation in its security validator would mandate a substantial redesign of the entire mechanism to obtain the desired result.
Finally, known locking mechanisms for security validators have often left the latch handle sufficiently exposed as to invite prying with a screwdriver or other sharp implement for ultimate defeat.